The Eagle is Reborn
by Eaglestar of ShadeClan
Summary: Rue is reincarnated into Eagle. SilverClan gave him an ability to tell when a cat is about to die. Eagle must find a cat that has this same power and control it. But Eagle has two sides of him. An evil side called Falcon and a pure side called Snow-owl. The side that he feeds the most, will take over. Will you follow him on his journey, between good and evil, death and living?
1. Allegiances

ShadeClan

**Leader:** _Echoshade_- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Co-Leader:** _Blacklight-_ Black she-cat with blazing amber eyes.

**Medic**: _Robinfeather-_ Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Lead Warrior:** _Nightclaw-_ Black tom with a white paw, amber eyes.

**Warriors:**

_Darkshadow- _Black tom with a white paw, blue eyes. Nightclaw's Twin.

_Embermask- _Bright orange she-cat with black face, blue eyes.

_Smokeheart- _Smokey gray tabby tom, amber eyes.

_Stoneshadow- _Dark gray tabby tom, icy blue eyes. Apprentice, Dawnpelt.

_Flarestripe- _Bright orange tabby tom, green eyes. Mate, Whitespots

_Lilycloud-_ Light brown fluffly she-cat, green eyes. Apprentice, Eveningpelt.

**Queens: **_Whitespots- _Golden she-cat with white spots, blue eyes. (Nursing Flarestripe's kits. _Lion-_Large golden tabby tomkit, yellow eyes. _Heather-_ Pretty light brown tabby she-cat, blue eyes.)

_Silvercloud- _Pretty silver tabby she-cat, blue eyes. Echostar's twin (Nursing, Nightclaw's kits. _Eagle-_Creamy brown tom with dark brown paws, belly, tail, ears and muzzle, icy blue eyes. _Fern-_Light gray she-kit with darker gray flecks, blue eyes. _Spider-_ Black tomkit, amber eyes.)

**Warriors in Training(Apprentices): **_Dawnpelt- _Creamy ginger she-cat, green eyes.

_Eveningpelt_- Creamy ginger tabby she-cat, amber eyes.

MoorClan

**Leader:** _Littlewind- _Small white tom wth ginger splotches, blue eyes.

**Co-leader: **_Fawnspots-_ Light brown she-cat with white and dark brown spots, green eyes.

**Medic: **_Frostflame- _White tom wth with ginger stripes, amber eyes.

**Medic in Training: **_Whitepelt- _White she-cat wth silver-white eyes.

**Lead Warrior: **_Windchaser- _Ginger tom with long legs, amber eyes.

**Warriors:**

_Heatherfoot- _Dark brown she-cat with light brown paws, blue eyes. Apprentice, Rabbitpelt.

_Smokedash-_Fast dark gray tabby tom with long legs, amber eyes. Apprentice, Bloodpelt

_Ringstripe-_Pretty bright gray she-cat with dark brown, light ginger and black rings on her tail, legs and ears, green eyes with amber specks.

_Blackear- _White tom with black ears and paws, amber eyes.

_Leafshadow- _Dark brown tabby she-cat, white paws and belly, green eyes. Apprentice, Crowpelt

**Warriors in Training(Apprentices): **_Rabbitpelt- _Pretty light brown tabby, with brown dapples and a white tail stump, light green eyes.

_Crowpelt- _Pure black tom with blue eyes.

_Foxpelt-_Handsome dark red tabby tom, with green eyes.


	2. Prolouge

_A large black tom padded up to a creamy brown tom with dark brown paws, face, and tail. His amber eyes stoic and his movements swift but heavy. His ear was almost shredded to nothing, while the bridge of his nose had long and clean cuts, as if the cat that gave it to him knew what they were doing. _

_"Rue, Flareflame wants to see you."the large tom growled. Rue hissed with annoynce, "Okay, Snakefang. I'll speak with him, stay with me, incase that mangepelt tries something."he meowed._

_Snakefang nodded and stood beside him, making his pelt brush against the creamy brown tom's. Rue felt a sudden feeling of passion. He shook his creamy brown pelt and pulled away from the tom, he glared at him with cold blue eyes. Rue watched him flinch at his malicious gaze. Rue smirked and kneaded the ground with his razor sharp talons. _

_After it seems like hours Snakefang and Rue finally met up with Flareflame "What do you want?"he hissed, his filled with cold venom. Flareflame grinned, that same grin Rue despised. _

_"Well, Rue. It's nice to see you once more. I asked for you so I can speak with you..._alone_."he growled. Rue felt his companion shift his weight. He turned to look at his friend. His amber eyes flashed with worry,__ while his face was stoic, the tom was good at hiding his emotions._

_Rue flicked his tail towards him and Snakefang vanished into the undergrowth. Rue growled "What do you want?"he repeated. Flareflame grinned wide. "Rue, I want you to do some dirty work for me,"he growled._

_ Rue's brow furrowed "What kind of dirty work?"he questioned. Flareflame chuckled a wicked chuckle. "I'd like you go into a few cats' dreams. I'll give you their names,"he meowed sharply "Nightclaw, Blackear, and Flowerpelt."_

_Rue growled and shook his head "No! I'm done listening to you, you dirty flea-bag!"he hissed. Flareflame shook his head "I know you were going to say no. That's why I have..friends."he meowed while three tomcats stepped out the bushes. _

_Flareflame grinned and turned to them "Kill him!"he ordered. The cats lunged for Rue. But the creamy brown pelted tom had a few tricks up his sleeve. He jumped high in the air, about ten feet. He finally gravity took control and let Rue launch himself onto one of Flareflame's conrads. _

_He dug his talons into the dark furred tom. The black tom let out a shrill wail before it was cut off. Rue stood behind the dead body, licking the blood off his paws._

_ Flareflame growled and flicked his tail. More toms darted from out the undergrowth. Rue hissed with fury, he turned tail and fled. He felt hot under his pelt, it was from shame. He felt shameful that he fled from a fight, he felt shameful that he didn't attack Flareflame, he killed him once, why not again?  
_

_Snakefang turned to him "What's wrong?"he asked. Rue glared at him "Run! Flareflame's sent cats to kill me! Run, Snakefang!"he yowled. He looked forward and caught a bright white light, he nodded "Snakefang, we're going to SilverClan," Confusion glinted in the tom's golden eyes. "I'm confused, Rue. Why do you want to go there?"_

_Rue growled " 'Cause I wanna start a new life! Not in the Black Woods, it's dark, only light here is the light that shines on us is the moon's dim light!"he snarled. Snakefang nodded with understanding, "I'm comin' too. I wanna start a new life."he meowed quietly. Rue nodded and broke into a full sprint._

_Rue and Snakefang darted towards the border between SilverClan and the Black Woods. Snakefang skidded to a complete stop and looked at Rue, "Just go!"he hissed and nudged the small tom. Rue widened his eyes as he tumbled over himself. _

_He rolled and rolled until he hit a large tree. Rue groaned, his head spinning. He shut his eyes, while his mind tried to focus. He finally felt himself stop spinning and opened his eyes. Snakefang was in his focus. He growled and swatted at the large tom. Snakefang chuckled and looked around._

_Rue let his head tilt back, he opened his jaws and tasted the air. He winced almost as he caught scent of FlameClan. He closed his jaws and flicked his tail, he scanned the area and spotted a flash of brilliant golden fur. He then rose to his paws and followed the starry golden striped fur._

_ He stopped in his tracks as bright green eyes caught his attention. The eyes blinked slowly and out popped a head. The cat that held the green eyes was a glowing golden striped tom. _

_The tom's brow furrowed and he opened his jaws to speak. "Who are you? I know you have come from the Black Woods. If you've come to SilverClan this must be very important, so what do you want?"_

_Snakefang walked up beside him, his black fur brushed up against him. Rue lifted his tail to let Snakefang know to calm down. "I am Rue, former leader of ClawClan. And this is Snakefang, former co-leader of ClawClan. We have to receive a new life of good, not evil,"he explained. _

_The golden tabby tom nodded "I understand, come with me,"he meowed and rose to his large paws. Rue nodded and did the same and followed him "By the way, what's your name?"he asked. The golden tabby tom cleared his throat "I am, Thunderflame. Former leader of FlameClan,"_

_Rue nodded and went silent. After a few moments Thunderflame stopped and sat down, he looked towards Rue and Snakefang. "Two more leaders of the legendary clans will speak with you to help you with your desires,"he meowed. Rue nodded and, confusion glinted in his eyes. He looked to Snakefang who was identical to Rue's confusion. _

_Two she-cats showed up, one dark gray with darker gray flecks. The other, light brown with brilliant blue eyes. He smiled, along with Snakefang. The dark gray she-cat growled "Thunderflame, how dare you bring Black Wood scum with you!"she spat. Thunderflame didn't even cringe at the she-cat's malicious tone, he just ignored it. _

_"Rue and Snakefang have come to change their lives. I am here to ask if you think they should,"he mewed. The light brown tabby she-cat smiled and nodded "I think everyone should have a second chance,"she meowed, she turned to the dark gray she-cat and poked her with her tail "Right, Grayshade?"she growled. _

_Grayshade rolled her eyes and sighed "Sure, Robinwind!"she hissed through gritted teeth. Thunderflame nodded "Rue, Snakefang. Step forth,"he ordered. Rue and Snakefang obeyed. Robinwind stood beside Thunderflame. "Snakefang, stand in-front of Robinwind, Rue, in-front of me."_

_Rue stood still, while Snakefang walked face to face with the former MoorClan leader. Thunderflame touched Rue's nose, Robinwind doing the same. A flash of white light blurred Rue's vision, oddly making him drowsy. He looked over to Snakefang slowly who had his eyes already closed, his body dissolving. Rue's eyes closed, his fatigue growing. He finally let darkness fill his mind. _

__Rue flinched as he heard a loud _Bum Bum, Bum Bum, Bum Bum. _The slow vibration sped up as he felt a ripple around him. He tried to move, but his limbs felt heavy as stone. Rue felt himself floating, floating in some kind of liquid substance.

He then heard a _whoosh _and then he felt himself hit something soft and spongy. And suddenly his knowledge of what it was called somehow vanished. He then felt the wet aspic tear open and a cool breeze made him shiver. He felt a tongue rasp around his scruff area roughly. His pelt began to warm up. He opened his jaws and coughed up fluid, he then cried out in fear.

Then he was picked up by his scruff and moved to a warm and soft surface. He sniffed it, his nose catching a rough bulge, his instinct kicked in and he latched on to it and began to suck. Warm liquid flowed into his mouth, it was sweet. Sweeter than honey and it filled his belly quickly. He curled up in a ball next to the soft fur.

He couldn't hear a think or see anything. Just feel. He felt another soft fuzzy creature. It guessed it was his sibling. Then another beside him, _Another one? _he asked himself. _I wonder if...what's his name...made it okay..._ he mused.

He then felt drowsy again, his mind reeling. He then let darkness overwhelm him and he fell asleep.


	3. C h a p t e r1: Hard Life

Two moons passed, Rue received his name, it was Eagle. And he opened his ears yesterday, now his parents were fretting about who was going to open their eyes first. Spider, his little brother opened his first, his sister Fern second and now Eagle, last. Eagle felt a paw jut his rib. He hissed with agitation, he swatted his paw blindly. He then felt it jab him harder, he growled and shot open his eyes, it was blazed with fury, he opened his jaws and said "Quit it!"he snapped. He glared at his brother, who was smiling. Eagle felt a smile curl his muzzle as he realized he had opened his eyes!

He glanced at his mother who smiled, "Hello, little Eagle. I'm Silvercloud, you mother,"she purred. Eagle sat on is haunches and nodded, he looked toward his brother who had a pretty light gray tabby she-cat standing next to him. Eagle blinked "Eagle! You've opened your eyes!"she chirped.

Eagle nodded, he then smelled the same scent of his mother on the she-cat. This she-cat is his sister, he padded up towards her. Her blue eyes were beautiful, tinged with sea green. He twitched his ear and looked towards Silvercloud, Fern was practically identical to her mother.

He wondered _Are my eyes like that? _A black tom padded in, his amber eyes were bursting with bliss. "Nightclaw,"his mother purred. Nightclaw trotted towards the pretty silver tabby she-cat. He pressed his nose to her ear and she returned it with a nuzzle to his neck. Nightclaw laid beside Silvercloud, his paws tucked under him. He gazed at his kits, then his eyes flickered with surprise as his gaze landed on Eagle. Nightclaw smiled "Eagle,"he murmured softly. The creamy brown pelted tom stood up and he trotted towards the tom that assumed his name. _  
_

Nightclaw's nose pressed against Eagle's forehead. Nightclaw pulled away from him and his hard amber eyes softened "I see you've opened your eyes,"he whispered. Eagle nodded "Are you my father?"he asked. Nightclaw chuckled and nodded "Yes, young Eagle. I am,"he purred.

"Silvercloud! Can we go outside and play?"Fern squeaked. Silvercloud nodded and her soft blue gaze landed on Eagle, "Do you want go and play, honey?"she asked softly. Eagle nodded and rose to his paws. He padded outside with his brother and sister. He hissed as the light blazed his eyes, he narrowed them and looked away. He squinted his eyes and looked at his siblings to see them play-fighting.

Spider had himself lowered, glaring at his sister. "ShadeClan will take back what you have stolen from us, MoorClan scum!"he snarled. Fern hissed "Spidershade! MoorClan will keep what you have given us! Never will we return it!"Fern lunged after the black tom. Spider moved to slow and was tackled by the 'MoorClan leader'.

Eagle sat down and looked up. The sun was high in the sky, meaning it was sun-high. He flicked his gaze towards the clouds, the white puffy clouds floated along, slowly. They didn't have anything to worry about, all they had to was float along the bright blue sky all day. And vanish during the dark nights. He looked down at Spider and Fern who were battling. Eagle rose to his paws, he walked towards a large bush, called the nursery. He was stopped in his tracks as he felt teeth clamp around his scruff. He wriggled in anger "Lemme go!"he hissed.

"Calm down, Eagle!"Nightclaw growled, a slight urgency in his voice. "Nightclaw, what's goin' on?"he asked softly. Nightclaw sighed "ShadeClan is under attack."he meowed. Eagle's eyes widened "Where's Spider and Fern?"he squeaked. Nightclaw set him down as they slipped through the brambles. "They're inside too,"he murmured. He glanced up at Silvercloud. Silvercloud nodded as if his eyes said something.

Eagle padded up to his mother, his siblings trembling with fear as a real battle was taking place. Nightclaw vanished as he was going fight in the fierce battle. Silvercloud glanced to the back were a pretty golden she-cat curled around tow kits. Eagle looked to his mother "Silvercloud, who is that? And who are her kits?"he asked. Silvercloud looked down at her kit "That's Whitespots, and her kits. Heatherkit and Lionkit."she meowed. Eagle nodded and sighed. He curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

_Nightclaw had blood dripping from his neck. While he had a long scar on his flank from a previous fight. He collapsed, Eagle darted up to the black warrior and stared at him, horror in his eyes. _

_"N-nightclaw!"he exclaimed. Nightclaw slowly slithered his eyes towards his son, he smiled slightly "E-eagle...t-tell Silvercloud and...y-your brother and sister...th-...th-..th-..that I love them...Eagle..I won't be able to see you or your siblings...become warriors.."he whispered. _

_Eagle yowled "Nightclaw you can't leave us! We need you!"he hissed through gritted teeth. Nightclaw simply smiled "Tell the clan I died...fighting in battle...t-..t-..to protect them.."he murmured. Eagle shook his head "No!"he yowled. Nightclaw's eyes glassed over, staring at the sky. A smile was curled over his muzzle. Blood still draining from his neck._

Eagle shot open his eyes, fear was coming off him in waves. He darted his eyes around, his siblings were asleep. Their flanks rising in falling in sync. But his mother was wide awake, fear made the air dense. He looked towards Whitespots and saw the golden she-cat's eyes were glazed with fear.

Questions reeled in his mind as he was curled up next to Silvercloud. The silver tabby curled her tail over her kits. Eagle heard a soft whimper come from Fern. He laid his tail on the she-cat's nose. She blinked open her eyes, swatting at his slender tail. Her claws unsheathed, Eagle watched in amazement at her long claws, they were long for a kit. He looked down at his own, they were also long. He blinked and then looked up his sister sitting up glaring at him, but a smile was upon her muzzle.

Eagle realized that was a challenge, he growled gently, not wanting to wake their brother. He bunched up his muscles and launched himself at Fern. The slender she-cat dodged and stood beside her sleeping brother. Eagle blinked slowly, confusion in his blue gaze. Fern looked surprised herself "H-how'd you do that?"Fern looked up at her confused brother "I'd like to ask the same thing!"

Eagle caught a flash of amusement in her blue gaze. He looked up to his mother, the silver tabby was staring at the entrance with horror. Eagle froze as a strange scent hit his nose. "Mamma, what's that scent?"he asked. Silvercloud looked down at her son, anxiety filled her gaze. "That's MoorClan's...s-scent."she mewed softly, fear quavering her voice.

Eagle pressed his muzzle in her fur. She jumped and then noticed it was just her kit. Darkness covered his mind_. He couldn't taste anything but blood, hear cries of pain and shrill howls. He couldn't see anything but __Silvercloud, blood gushed out her neck. A large slice was the reason for the blood to pool around her. Eagle stared in pure horror as his mother lie there. "M-m-mother!"he stuttered. The she-cat looked as if she couldn't hear him. How could she not? He was standing right in-front of her. _

_He couldn't see her flanks rising her falling like a normal sleeping cat. Tears clouded his vision, he closed them and the tears rolled down his cheeks. _

_"Silvercloud!"he yowled louder. _

_No response._

_"Mother, please answer me!"_

_No answer._

He opened his eyes to look right at Silvercloud, the she-cat rose to her paws and unsheathed her claws. He looked at her bare claws. He and his sister didn't get their long claws from their mother. He let out wail as a white tom lunged from the brambles and knocked Silvercloud on her back. Whitespots growled pushed the tom off. He swiped at her, she flew to back and hit the ground. He growled and stood up "Spider! Fern! We're gonna kill this tom for what he's doing!"he hissed.

Spider and Fern nodded. The unsheathed their claws and lunged after him. Eagle clamped his long fangs into the tom's leg. He yelped in pain as Eagle's grip grew harder. He tasted something salty and sticky. He let out a muffled hiss; the blood tasted disgusting. But he held on.

"Oh, look at your little kits fight to their deaths!"he chuckled. Silvercloud kicked him off her. Eagle and his siblings jumped off. He saw blood on his leg, neck and flank. Fern had sliced a little cut onto the tom's flank. He lunged for Silvercloud and raked his claws on her neck. She let out a blood-chilling howl before it cut off.

The white tom smirked but his smirk soon turned in an expression of horror. Blood streamed down his neck and he to the ground. Behind him was Nightclaw. His long talons covered in blood. Eagle stared at him, his eyes were staring at his dead mate. His head hung low he trotted towards her and bent his head low.

Eagle himself bent his head down and licked her cold fur. His tears slipping out his eyes and onto her sleek fur.

Fern and Spider scooted towards their brother. Their own emotions showed as it spilled over onto the ground also. A golden queen gazed in frozen horror, her white paws slowly crept over to the scene.

Eagle began to sob, his tears raining down his cheeks. He began to lick her cheek. He shuddered as her cold skin touched his tongue.

Nightclaw's tears streamed down his cheeks and landed on the soft but bloodied cheek of the silver queen. Eagle twitched his tail. The black warrior clamped his jaws around her scruff and dragged her out the nursery. Eagle stood up and followed him. Followed suit with his siblings, Fern and Spider.

Eagle saw a shudder flow down his back, he stiffened when he turned his damp amber eyes towards his kits. "Kits, you will be cared for by, Whitespots...behave.."he rasped. Eagle dashed towards him, tears rolled down his cheeks.

He dug into his father's black fur. Nightclaw wrapped his paw around the creamy brown tomkit. He looked up towards his other kits. He opened his arm for them to gather beside their brother. Fern and Spider immediately ran towards Nightclaw's open arms. Eagle scooted over to cry into the black warrior's arm. There was a long and peaceful silence. Nightclaw finally rose to his paws before he nuzzled each of his kits. He looked up to see his clanmembers gathering around the lifeless body of Silvercloud.

Echoshade let out a painful howl staring at the deceased silver tabby. Eagle realized they looked alike, he guess they were sisters

"Those dreadful MoorClan cats are cold-hearted killers!"she hissed, her cold blue gaze slithered towards the silver striped queen. "Silvercloud...was a beautiful, kind, and strong-hearted spirit that once lived in this clan. But has gone to live with the ranks of SilverClan. My sister while be truly missed by many, those who are close to the dearest Silvercloud, you must stay the night and mourn for her."she meowed, her voice cracked. She trotted over to her sister and laid her head on the silver queen's flank.

She murmured a few words and sat down. She hung her head, while her claws kneaded the ground. Most of the clan sat around the dead queen, for the whole night. Eagle and his siblings retired to the warm nursery early because their body temperature couldn't take the cold white-leaf.

Eagle was curled beside his siblings, they were fast asleep. He looked up to the golden she-cat, Whitespots staring at the ground blankly. "Whitespots,"he mewed, his voice cracking. The golden she-cat shot her blue gaze towards the little creamy brown kit. "Yes, Eagle?"Whitespots' voice was sweet and smooth, unlike her eyes. They were circled with black and dull.

Eagle flinched and sighed "Do you miss Silvercloud?"he asked quietly. Whitespots sighed and nodded "Yes I do...she was my best friend.."she murmured before she licked between the ears of Heather. He watched the she-cat lay her head on her paws and close her eyes. Eagle found that a sign their little conversation was over. He sighed and looked towards his siblings and Whitespots. He flicked his tail with bordem. The mischevious tomkit wasn't a bit tired.

He wanted to explore the forest, smell his territory and live it. He rose to his paws softly, he turned his head to look at the sleeping cats. He looked at the pretty light brown striped she-kit's flanks rise and fall, in sync with her brother next to her. Fern and Spider were curled around the golden spotted queen's belly like she was their mother.

He growled with disgust, his icy blue eyes burned with frustration. _How could they get over the loss of our mother? She just died a few moments ago! _Eagle angrily mused. He shook his head and hissed quietly before rising to his paws once more and poking his head out the entrance. He looked around seeing only Echoshade pressing her nose to the cold fur of the silver queen.

He hissed softly, then the silver and black striped leader rose to her paws shakily and padded towards two warriors that were huddled together sharing their kill. Echoshade's jaws parted as she said something and the two warriros nodded and stood up. They padded over to Silvercloud's lifeless body and grabbed her, they vanished in the entrance followed by Echoshade.

Eagle widened his eyes realizing it was his chance to escape and explore. He bunched up his muscles and darted out. His paws seemed like a blur while he was running. He finally darted out the exit of the clan. It was a bramble bush, raspberry bushes grew outside of it. While ivy bushes speckled beside the raspberry bushes. He dashed right through it, determined to pass the three warriors that was burying his mother. He skidded to a halt, his blue eyes caught a slight movement.

Then he caught the familiuar glint of blue. He squinted his eyes to notice to the cat that owned the gleaming blue pair, was Echoshade. The beautiful leader that is kin to Eagle and his brother and sister. Eagle grunted softly, he had a mission. And that mission is to explore the glorious ways of nature of his territory. He continued on, padding away silently.

When he was out of ear-shot, he dashed on. Eagle purred when he felt the wind brush against his soft kit-fur. He looked up to see pink stripes streaking along the creamy-blue sky. He smiled, his heart fluttering. Starstreak was still glinting in the dawn sky. They were faded but glinted with the last of their light.

He blinked slowly as he saw a star that was twinkling brightest of them all. His heart skipped a beat as he realized that it was his mother. Her spirit was a beautiful glinting star, just like her heart. He sighed. "What I would give to see my mother again..." he murmured. He finally skidded to a complete stop and sat down. He curled his tail around himself to keep himself warm before he bowed his head and closed his eyes. The brave kit was mourning for his deceased mother.

After a few long moments he rose to his paws and darted back home. He prayed to SilverClan that no one noticed he was gone. He poked his head through the entrance and saw no one. He sighed with relief and emerged from the brambles and stalked over to the nursery. He crept in and looked around, he tensed up. Whitespots and her kits were fast asleep. He relaxed and curled up beside his sister, brushing up against her long thick gray fur. Eagle's eyes drooped; they were screaming for being relieved from his long day. He answered their cries and closed them. He quickly fell asleep.

For the next three days, Eagle was depressed, but his siblings still went outside to play. He was forced to go out and play with his brother and sister. Eagle was crouched in a corner where the sun's slight beams of light didn't catch his pelt. He sighed; it was jagged and sounded like the icy winds of white-leaf. His throat was dry and every time he talked his voice was scratchy and raspy. He didn't care to drink any water, and since his mother's death, he hadn't eaten.

He turned his dull gaze towards Nightclaw who was chatting with a light brown tabby she-cat. Eagle growled and weakly rose to his paws. He limped towards his father. His blue eyes iced with anger. He shot a glare towards the flinched at the malice in his gaze, her green eyes flickering with growled and flicked his tail. "Nightclaw, can you get me some water?" The black tom winced at his son's sand-paper voice, his blue eyes gleaming with concern. "Eagle? Are you sick? Have you been eating?" he asked.

Eagle shook his head. "I will not be drinking milk from that she-cat that's afraid of her own shadow! For SilverClan's sake she can at least 'warrior-up' to protect her clan!" he growled "Well you have to, to survive!"he hissed. Eagle growled at his father's harsh tone "Fine!"he hissed. He stormed off towards the nursery. He hissed at his brother and sister as he passed. He retired towards the white spotted queen.

She looked down at the creamy brown kit. Eagle sighed and looked for a good and warm place to suckle at. His tonuge found the spot and he began to suck the jucies from it. He felt Whitespot shudder a tiny bit. He ignored it and suckled until his belly was full. He let out a purr, a purr that rumbled deep into his throat. He hadn't purred since the day he went out into the forest.

He stood up and gazed at the she-cat. Sunlight seeped through the twigs and caught her golden pelt perfectly. It made it a brilliant gold, with pure white sparkling white. He realized how beautiful the queen looked. _No wonder why Flarestripe picked her as a mate. _he thought.

Eagle trotted out and stalked up towards Fern. He bunched up his hind legs and pounced on the gray tabby she-kit. She squealed with surprise and growled. She got up on her hind legs and fell back. But Eagle jumped off before he got crushed. He landed on his paws and snickered "Maybe next time little, Fern."he purred. Fern growled and stood up she turned and licked her ruffled fur. He turned to Spider who was laughing hysterically. Eagle giggled and flicked his gaze towards Heather. The light brown tabby smiled and trotted up to him.

"Eagle, I foun' a braken ball. Wanna play wit' it?"she asked. Eagle twitched his whiskers with amusement as the she-cat toyed with her grammar. Heather giggled also "Seriously, do you wanna play with it?"she asked again, but serious. Eagle nodded "Sure,"he purred.

Heather smirked and padded up to Eagle. She drew a line between them and stepped back. She threw the ball up and slapped her paw on it. Eagle watched the ball fly towards him. He tensed up his muscles and jumped. He then smacked his paw with it hard. The brown ball bounced to the ground, Heather missed it miserably. She smiled "No one's ever beaten me in a braken ball."she purred

Eagle shrugged "Well, now you've been,"he mewed. He trotted towards Lion who was sitting next to Fern their pelts mingled into one, making it look a grayish-ginger. He growled and trotted up to him. Lion smirked "Well, if it isn't the low life."he chuckled. Eagle hissed "Shut up, Lion!"he snarled. Lion laughed "Whatcha' gonna do, huh? Pin me down? Oh I'm so scared!"he exclaimed, his eyes filled with betrayed fear.

Fern laughed and glared at Eagle. He gaped at her _She betrayed me! _he snarled with fury. His blue eyes once again like frozen shards. He lunged after Lion, he dodged to the right. Eagle came back towards the left. He raked his claws along the tom's ear. He screamed in true pain, he clenched his ear with his paw. Blood trickled down his face. He quivered with true fear.

Eagle let out one more snarl and the golden tabby tom fliched away and quickly scrambled towards the medic's den. He let out an angry huff as he glared at his sister. He took one threatning step closer towards the gray she-cat. He raked his claws along her cheek, blood immediately gushed out the wound. She gasped and gazed at him with fear. "E-Eagle! How could you do that, I'm your sis-"

"You are no sister of mine!"Eagle cut her off angrily. Fern gaped at him, she stood up and trotted towards Spider. He glanced at the trembling Heather. His eyes softened with emotion "Heather.."he murmured. The light brown tabby padded up to him "E-Eagle...I'm sorry but I can't be your friend anymore. After you did that to my brother, he won't ever let me speak with you again."she mewed reluclently. Eagle's eyes flashed with anguish, he opened his mouth but no words came out. He couldn't describe the emotion he was feeling at that moment. He just turned and walked away.

He walked towards his favorite corner. It was shady and no heat beams strayed over to the spot. He just laid there, his blue eyes were dulling again. It didn't have that flame or spark it had when he was friends with Heather. He let his head turn so that his tail covered his dark gray nose. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"Eagle, wake up!"a voice snapped. Eagle snapped open his eyes to find a black outline upside down. He realized he was on his back. He turned over to face the cat. He reconized the amber eyes and then blinked slowly. He sighed and yawned, his pink tongue curling over his black laced lip. He smacked his tongue tasting the his dry mouth. "Eagle!"the voice snapped again. He growled a"What, Nightclaw!"he snarled. The black tom looked taken back. He shook his fur out and his amber eyes flashed. "Eagle, I heard what you did to your sister and Lion,"he growled.

Eagle rolled his eyes "I did what I had to do. Fern betrayed me while Lion harassed me,"he growled. Nightclaw flicked his tail and nodded, his amber eyes still looked angered. "But that's no excuse to tell your sister you weren't kin!"he growled. Nightclaw's eyes lit up "And by the way, where'd you learn those moves? You're not even old enough to fully use your claws,"he questioned.

Eagle paused and stared at his father. _Where _did_ I learn those moves from? I had no training, Dawnpelt neither Eveningpelt showed me any moves._ he mused. He shrugged "It just comes to me..I..I feel like a totally different cat. And there's a warm feeling in my body and I flow with it,"he explained.

Nightclaw flicked his ear and squinted his eyes "Go back into the nursery. -You have to apologize to her first."he growled seeing Eagle open his jaws in protest. Eagle closed his mouth and rolled his eyes before he rose to his paws. He stretched til his legs trembled. He then trotted over to the nursery, slipping through the brambles that covered the nursery's entrance.

Fern and Lion glared at him. Eagle hissed at golden tabby tom flinched and cuddled next to his sister Eagle also glared at Heather. He flicked his angered gaze towards Fern. He sighed "I'm sorry, I clawed your...stupid..face.."he mumbled. Fern smiled "Apology accepted,"she mewed. She then stared at him "I'm sorry I took Lion's side. I should've defended you..because well you're my brother and I love you."she purred.

Eagle smiled and nuzzled his sister. He pressed his nose into the she-cat's wounded cheek softly. Eagle then trotted towards Whitespots and curled up at the queen's belly. She set her head down, she closed her eyes. Eagle sighed and curled up beside his brother and sister. He closed his weary eyes.

But he didn't drift off to sleep yet. He sighed, his eyes still closed. He couldn't move, his body was resting and felt sore. But his mind was alive. _Will Heather ever forgive me? Will we ever become friends again? Will Lion stop bullying me? _Eagle asked himself or whoever in SilverClan was listening. Finally exhaustion washed over him like a wave. He finally let the darkness flow into his mind and he fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**Please R&R PLEASE! This is my most descriptive story ever. At least review!**

**I rewritten it! So please READ! AND REVIEW!**


End file.
